


Wonder by myside

by caaaaaaat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim found a lot of little wonder have happened recently，but maybe he can never return to neverland after the death of his Peter pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder by myside

不算久，但也不算短，在事情发生三个月以后，Tim才决定回到家整理他以前的东西。

Tim从来没有想过他也会有一天站在家门口差点没有勇气进去。他对Bruce一直如同父亲般尊敬，Alfred对他也一直照顾入微，但是那座如同城堡的大宅对于一个生长在普通中产阶级家庭的男孩有时候大的寂静得过头，Tim觉得自己已经过了会害怕黑暗的年纪，但是搬入新家之后每次晚上一个人去厨房拿牛奶喝，却忍不住屏住呼吸，随着背后的灯光逐渐暗淡不由地从快走变成慢跑，并且在第一时间打开灯。过去家对于他来说一直是那所在哥谭一个并不繁华角落里的小公寓，简单而温暖，冬天升起的炉火似乎还倒影在父亲专注读报纸的双眼里跳动。如今漆黑的炉灰里也再也找不到他曾经无聊丢进去的松果，三个月没有打扫，灰尘早已如同空山的雪。

“Tim?你要回去的话也没关系，如果不行就不要勉强……”  
“没问题的，我想我已经用了足够的时间做心理准备了。”

Tim拍了拍搭在他肩膀上的手，报以安抚的微笑。

“虽然发生了很糟的事，但是生活还是要继续。”安静的灰尘随着鞋底和地板的碰撞而扬起，他走到窗前，百叶窗吱啦吱拉地升起，阳光终于充满了这个阴暗的空间。

 

“所以，如果不想错过一起吃晚饭的机会就快点一起整理。”

 

当Tim一周前，穿着不知道哪里扯来的t恤，手指上还全都是薯条上的盐，然后征求Kon的意见，问他自己要不要再在哥谭市区添置一套小公寓，方便的时候对方还能留宿。一开始Kon以为Tim还在继续上个关于披萨店的话题，等到他反应过来，用让整个快餐店都侧目的方式腾地一下站了起来。

人总有短时间内思维一直线的时候，尤其还是你想天天粘着的对象提出了类似同居的提议。然而Kon即使当下十分想马上同意然后牵着Tim随便找个房东把租房合同签了，但是他下意识地开始想“从蝙蝠侠的房子里直接搬东西会不会很疼”这个痛苦的问题。好吧，可能蝙蝠侠真的没有那么可怕，不过毕竟是掌握着你为数不多致命弱点的对方家长，无论如何都不能太冲动了。

“嘿，并不完全你想的那样……”  
看着露出了牙疼一般表情的Kon，Tim就知道他又开始胡思乱想了。

“重点是你们家是不是有每个角落都能拍到的蝙蝠监控？”  
“有…没有，不，我是说，你不用担心会被Bruce撞见，因为只是准备从我原来的家里搬一点东西过去。”  
“你倒是早说。”  
“你究竟是多怕Burce，他又不是妖怪。”  
“我知道，但是就是莫名的，呼，你懂的，提到他我有点吃不下东西罢了。”Kon这么说着，吃完了第三个芝士汉堡。

 

当真正坐车陪Tim来到公寓的时候Kon发现这趟旅程并没有他想象的那么简单，不过承受心理压力的人换成了Tim，Kon不知道他是怎样说服了他自己在发生了如此可怕的事以后还能来整理东西的。

每次走进这间房子都能唤起Kon寻找Tim的心跳是如何鼓动的记忆。那是他第一次能静下心来使用这个本来以为以他这种有点焦躁的性格，自己一辈子都无法掌握的能力。就像纷纷扰扰的杂音中突然亮起了清澈的滴水声，火焰燃起的瞬间木柴噼啪跳动了一下。甚至有时候Kon都觉他能捕捉到这种瞬间的律动有点不可思议。当然更不可思议的是他现在正在和Tim一起整理他以前的家，Kon没有见过Tim的父母，而第一次得知他们的消息竟就是死讯，不幸就是发生的如此令人措手不及。  
Kon没有父母，但是如果Pa和Ma或者Clark被坏人杀死，那对于他无疑是晴天霹雳。Kon每次看年迈的Martha驮着背端着盘子从他面前走过，都会想到人类是如此的脆弱。Tim本应该也是他们中的一员，却有着比任何超能力者还要坚强的意志，从而能和他们并肩战斗。Kon一度怀疑这也许是人类的超能力，或者Tim缺少某种表达感情的能力反而帮助他更高效率地推理，直到他有时候晚上能看见Tim一个人胃疼一样蜷缩地躺在大厅的沙发上，没开一盏灯，一只手垂下来，用一根手指戳着键盘的同一个键。他想他只是是真的很难过。

胡思乱想间，Kon打开了一个落满灰尘的纸箱子，大部分都是他只见过叫不上名字的玩具。九连环？汉诺塔？Tim这么小就开始玩这么奇怪的东西了？哇哦……

这堆东西里Kon唯一熟悉的就是埋在中间的储蓄罐，但当他拿起来之后又产生了新的疑惑。如果光是一个储蓄罐是不会吸引起Kon的特别注意，普通的木屋造型，奇怪的是他拿起这个储蓄罐的时候并没有听到硬币清脆的响声，但里面的确是装了东西的。他凑近耳朵摇了摇，轻柔的沙沙声，大概都是纸币？他猜。

对于正常的孩子来说，储蓄罐存在的意义难道不是拿起来的重量感和叮铃咚咯的碰撞声所带来的成就感吗？

“虽然我今天晚上难得有空，但是搬不完我还是会回……”  
“好好好，我知道了！”

Kon的思绪被Tim的背后一戳给拉了回来，于是他没再多想，把箱子重新封上搬上了卡车。  
Tim一直都说着难得有空今晚要好好休息，但最终搬家还是发展成两个人灰头土脸地在浴室里脱下脏兮兮的上衣，自手臂不小心地碰在一起就一发不可收拾。

两个人正真洗完澡已经是半夜，Kon撑着头躺在床上准备关灯，把Tim的头发用手梳到耳后，磨蹭着在睡前多看对方一会。难得不熬夜，Tim已经迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭对方快睡着了，鼻子戳在他的胸口，从这个角度能看见还没消去的雀斑和轻微扇动的睫毛。过了好一会Kon满足的用TTK按下床头灯开关的瞬间，越过Tim翘起的头发看到白天那个储蓄罐摆在角落里。他的睡意消失了一半，仔细研究起来。

事实证明超能力真的是作弊的好手段。

自从把小公寓安置好，Tim其实并没有经常去那里住。反而是Kon经常会去，Tim不在就会留一些奇怪的小东西在那里，或者留下一些字条，比如周三有空的话打电话之类。

有时候他们也会撞见，往往Tim会被Kon不从大门进来的举动吓到。比如说今天，他穿着平角裤和毫无设计感所言的T恤，光着脚站在冰箱前面喝水，一只手从油烟机边上的窗户伸了进来，被果汁呛到的他下意识地朝腰上摸索，却只摸到了短裤上掉出来一截的橡皮筋。随着手慢慢的往里伸，Tim开始后悔一回到这里自己有点放松过头了，离他最近的武器是刀架的上的牛排刀，如果他能……

“嘿，是我。”

“Kon你下次再这样进来我要考虑每次来都把窗户先锁上了。”  
他爬进来的时候Tim正神情严肃地挪动着，眼神在窗户和刀架间游走，氪星男孩不好意思地挠了挠头。  
“我想这也算我家？”  
“明明是我租的。”Tim放下饮料皱起了一边的眉毛，他对Kon明目张胆地从窗户进来有点不满，所幸这里比较偏僻，万一被人看到就麻烦了。

“难得罗宾也需要独处，我是不是挑错时间了。”  
“Jason和Damien都在家，但是Bruce因为公司的事去大都会了，隔音效果太差我一分钟都不想呆下去。”  
“听上去挺糟的，你至少还记得带把饼干带出来了。”Kon拿起一块放在了嘴里。  
“不说这个了，一直觉得你拍照片很好玩，周末路过小镇的摄影店看角落里的这个很好看，就买了。虽然看起来很旧我也不知道有没有坏掉，你能教我用吗？”

本来Tim想让Kon吃完了东西再说话或者向他的男朋友解释摄影并不只是为了玩玩，但是Kon从背包里拿出那台相机的时候Tim觉得身边的氧气好像全部被抽走了。

“不可思议。”  
“怎么了？这台相机。”  
“我有一阵特别迷她。”  
“那么有什么特殊的功能吗？比如能清晰地拍飞船之类的。”  
“没有，你那些怪想法都是哪里来的。”Tim接过相机，从抽屉里翻出了两节电池，电源灯亮了起来。“看来这台还没坏掉，要说特别的话……只有外观比较好看？还有因为照片尺寸和市场上的大多数拍立得不一样，所以胶卷特别难买。”  
“后者听起来不是什么优点嘛。”  
“的确是，所以没过多久停产了，嗯哼。”Tim站起来，在衣柜上方的柜子里翻找了好久。“当时我零用钱不是特别多，所以只考虑性价比高的相机，不过倒是有买过一两盒这台的胶卷，现在恐怕很难找了。”

“啊，真是太麻烦了。”Kon撑着下巴看着Tim把相机装好，对方虽然表情没什么变化但是明显说话的速度比平时快了许多，尾音上扬。  
“既然这样我先放在这里，反正你比我懂。”  
“你要学的话我可以推荐别的相机？”  
“不用了，我现在比较关心晚餐能不能多加一块汉堡肉。”

“真的可以吗……？”superboy从来没有见过红罗宾会如此小心翼翼地问他一个问题，通常情况是反的，因此他被逗笑了。  
“你现在真的该看看你的表情，rob。”  
“不要突然那样叫我，三分钟热度的小子。”

Tim挂着微笑推了一把笑的扶着墙的Kon，把相机放在了床头柜上，而Kon当晚如愿以偿多了两份外卖。

“但是为什么是情侣套餐？”  
“因为我们本来就是情侣啊，还有送玩具。”

 

上次享受意外的惊喜是什么时候？Tim好像记不太清了，他决定恢复正常的作息一阵。今天Kon换了一家汉堡店定外卖，芝士放的很足，提供了午餐时间溜出去充足的理由。早晨Tim被闹钟吵醒的时候Kon已经回去了，他挠了挠头把衣服随便地往身上套。  
至于一周后Tim不知道为什么发现自己背后经常有人用奇怪的眼神看着他，更不会知道是因为“经常翘课的天才难得来上课居然还带着空的外卖包装”这种理由。

根据包装上的地址Tim查到了那家叫stella-hamburg的店。当看在网页上看到这家店的曾用名时，Tim才想起来他小时候这家店的广告贴的大街小巷都是，他还曾经因为传单特别想去吃。小店距离学校不是很近，坐公交车是赶不上午休结束时间的，他下意识的呼叫了他最快的交通工具。

“Kon？”电话接通的瞬间Tim才反应过来，立马关掉了。估计这个时候Kon应该已经到小镇了。不出所料，没过多久他就接到了回拨的电话。  
“等等，为什么突然就挂了？”  
“没什么大事……你已经回学校了？”Tim听到背景嘈杂的声音。  
“事实上，还在哥谭境内。”  
“你翘课要是被超人知道他肯定又要教训你。”  
“Tim，”手机另一边传来了Kon无奈的叹息。“我不是和你说过我们已经放暑假了？好吧，到底是什么事。”  
“昨天的外卖很……不错。我们午休只有一个小时，除了乘坐直升飞机或者外星人，否则是回不来的。”  
“嗯，我了解了。如果我陪你的话下周六要来我家。”Kon停顿了一下，似乎是在想一个合适的理由。“因为这边的西瓜很新鲜？”  
“没有工作的话，我想……”  
“好了成交！有我在你要去哪里都不远。”

Tim仿佛能看到Kon自信的笑容，但他挂上电话就想，哪个傻瓜会跑那么远去吃西瓜啊。

 

事实证明聪明的罗宾也有是个傻瓜的时候。

热浪在脚下滚过绿色的田野，穿着人字拖被人扛在肩上的少年挂着一动都懒得动，就让气流把他的头发吹的乱糟糟。越是接近地面泥土湿润的气味就越浓烈，刚下过雨的小镇有一种令人难忘的清爽。  
很难得，Kon居然走了正门。迎面而来的是小氪。

“汪呜！”  
“啊哦……不要这样，乖狗狗。”每次Tim拜访被狗狗按在地上舔似乎已经是一件约定俗成的事，这和他的主人倒是非常的像。  
好不容易摆脱了狗狗的口水，Kon却已经乘机溜回了自己房间。至于Tim为什么这么推断，是因为楼上传来了乒呤乓啷的响声，大概他又忘记提前收拾了。  
木地板被踩的吱嘎响，Tim打开房间门的时候Kon正好砰的一声关上了柜子。

“你在藏什么？”  
“呃……没什么。”  
“我猜是海盗船模型。”  
“嗯没错……等等Tim你怎么知道？你最近中了什么的奇怪魔法吗？”

罗宾抬起脚，捡起脚趾间夹的一小片骷髅旗纸片。  
“我从来不是什么有透视能力的外星人。”

“好吧，我本来想等做完了再告诉你的，千万不要告诉Ma。”  
“我保证。”Tim做了个拉上嘴上拉链的动作，Kon才缓缓地转身把柜子打开。一架还没完成的船模躺在Kon的衬衫上，周围散落着其他的零件。模型只完成了一小部分，但是从局部来看这一定是项大工程，而且精细程度绝对不亚于正真的船。

“你这样也不怕丢了一部分。”Tim把那篇小旗子插在了桅杆的顶端。“万一做到最后缺了一块，岂不是前功尽弃。”  
“嗯——是啊——有条理先生。正反都是说教，现在还不如被Ma看到了。”被说到的人鼓起了脸颊头偏向了一边，似乎有一点生气，而Tim看到他现在的样子很乐意给他一个吻。

Tim在快凑近对方脸颊的时候突然被抓住手腕，直接被带向窗户的方向。看来“有Kon在一定会从窗户出入房子”这条铁律暂时还不会被打破。

Tim就被这么莫名其妙地抓到了地上，无论怎么问肇事者都没有回应。平日里Kon总是毫不吝啬地展示着他飞行的能力，无论Tim提到想去哪里都会先问需不需要他带着飞。而现在他却突然拉着Tim的胳膊向田间跑。作为在城市里长的孩子，乡村的景色也只不过是汽车飞驰过瞬间的一瞥，即使是特地坐火车旅行，Tim也基本会选择用睡眠打发无聊的旅途。当不断有植物的叶子打在他脸上甚至蹭乱他的头发，他才觉得自己有时候真的太小看植物的生长能力了。Tim能百分之百确定他现在的面部表情生动的滑稽可笑，为了防止叶子刺进眼睛里他索性低下头看着前面拽着他跑的那个人的鞋子。牛仔裤边已经溅上了泥点，上一场雨因为夕阳的恩赐还未干透，从叶片上蹦进两个人的袖口，希望他已经想好了揶揄Ma的借口。

今天superboy真是反常的出奇。Tim在为此找一个合理的解释的时候，偶然睁开了眼睛。一朵亮黄色的向日葵从他的脚边飞快的经过，他下意识的转头，又是一朵。向日葵的密度在不断地增加着，就连枝叶拍打在身上的节奏也明快起来。Tim想要追逐每一朵花的行踪，但显然这是不可能的。因为当他终于站稳了脚跟，发现自己置身于一片向日葵花海中。明媚如同太阳，却没有灼伤人的温度。花店里廉价的品种，当聚集到一起形成一股有力的浪潮也能如此的动人。被拉着跑了很久，Tim觉得自己的呼吸可能因为这趟通向太阳的旅行再也平稳不下来了。

“虽然是夏天，晚上也会凉。看来不能在这里等到看星星了。”Kon补上了一小时之前的那个吻。“作为补偿，等模型做完就送给你。还有就是，下次我会记得走大门了。”  
“如果是这样的话，我接受你的道歉。”Tim踮起脚，把肺里不多的空气全部交给了比他高一个多头的蓝眼睛外星人。

不知道为什么，Tim发现最近的时间过的特别的快，只要和Kon在一起，就会发生一些令他惊喜的事情，却又有种似曾相识的感觉。喜欢的人和喜欢的东西，这间本来是避难所一样的小公寓因此而变得有人情味起来。Tim一直不相信所谓的偶然，可是在这件事上他倾向于说服自己，把这一切解释成发生在身边的小小的奇迹。

然而在Tim弄清两者联系之前，他们的感情因为Kon的死亡而告终。

 

日子又开始变得粘稠而单调，时针上好像被缠上了厚厚的油污，走的好像粘滞在了一起。

公寓的窗户一直开着，房间的主人面无表情地盯着发白的电脑屏幕。卡车开过的轰鸣声几乎掩盖了电话铃。Tim楞神看着手机在桌子上自顾自地震动发亮，等卡车过去了之后才按下了通话键。他想是不是应该再搬一次家了。

“嗨，babybird。”  
“我听说你有一阵没回家了。”  
“没什么大问题……现在几点了？”  
“十一点半。”Dick把咖啡凑到嘴边，抬头看了看墙上的时钟。电话的另一条传来轻微的咳嗽声。“等等，你这两天是不是没休息好？”  
“准确的说是根本没睡。”Tim苦笑了起来。  
“你不能这样！如果困的话就和Bruce说，你知道现在正是长高的时候，我想不需要再有一个反面教材了。”  
“嗯……是啊……嗯。”Tim暂时合上笔记本电脑，仰头靠在椅背上，让椅子的两条腿抬离地面。脊椎的伸展让他的神经得到了短暂的方松，他无意识地顺着房间里唯一的光源看过去。  
床头灯如同蜂蜜一般的光线反射在角落里的一个小罐子上。

“……喂？Tim？你还醒着吗？”  
“几乎不了，我现在需要小睡一会。”

 

Tim一直是个听话的孩子，但他也有很多他觉得有些任性，或许实现不了的愿望。比如因为新品广告去一家离家很远的汉堡店，价格稍微有点贵，吃可能吃不完的汉堡，比如买限量的海盗船模型，比如买一台只有外观一个可取之处的相机。

比如去太阳里旅行，等等。  
本来这些愿望会随着时间的流逝而慢慢被主人忘记，孩子从七岁开始不再相信小精灵，也再也不会奢望有一天能发生小小的奇迹。直到有一个正真的小飞侠，重新点燃心底的余烬。

Tim把倒出来的最后一张纸条展开，抚平。

最后，公寓的主人还是没有变，而他也没有因为嫌吵关上厨房的窗户。在小房子里，安安静静地躺着唯一的一张纸条:

Go back to Neverland

End.


End file.
